I've Learned
by lilsk8rgurl1
Summary: A series of one shots based on Andy Rooney's Lightened Perspective. Revolves around the whole Glee club


**A/N**: Hey guys! My first Glee Fan Fiction! WOO HOO! My math teacher read this "story" by Andy Rooney to us and this idea immediately popped in my head. It will be a set of one shots, set in the same universe. The timeline will probably jump around though. Be patient if I don't post everyday. I've got a lot on my plate lately. To readers of my other stories…umm well I've kinda given up all hope! Sorry! But this will be just as good!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, sadly, or this story that belongs too Andy Rooney! If I did I would be getting Mark Salling for my birthday this Sunday!

* * *

I've Learned

Chapter 1

Character: Quinn

"I've learned that the best classroom in

the world is at the feet of an elderly person"

* * *

Quinn was at the lowest point in her life. Worse than when she was kicked off the Cheerios. Worse than her first "slushie facial". The news was out about her "Baby Daddy". Anywhere she went in school she felt the stares, heard the whispers. The only people who associated themselves with her was the glee club. And even they haven't totally forgiven her.

All of them except for Rachel and Puck. Surprisingly Rachel was being extremely supportive through everything. Finn hadn't kicked her out (his mom absolutely refused it), but she didn't feel comfortable staying at the Hudson's. She lasted three days at a seedy motel before she ran out of money. Rachel and her fathers were more than happy to give her their guest bedroom. They even helped her to get a job at a retirement center. Puck was even helping her with money for doctor visits and other pregnancy costs. After a few weeks she realized she really did need his help.

Even with all of this help, she still had one big decision, whether or not to give the baby girl up for adoption. She knew that Rachel and Puck (who had actually become good friends seeing as they both were helping Quinn) both wanted her to keep it, but she wanted her life back. She needed to finish high school so she could get out of Lima forever. She needed a fresh start. She couldn't do that if she kept the baby.

One day at work, she was taking a walk with Mrs. Rosie Weisz. Mrs. Weisz was a very small, frail 72 year old woman. She didn't talk much. During their daily walks she would say a couple words, most of which were one word responses to Quinn's questions. So when Quinn subconsciously reached down to rub her swollen stomach, she was surprised by the quiet voice.

"How far along are you?" the meek voice questioned. Her eyes were still to the ground so Quinn wasn't sure how she had seen her.

"About 5 months", Quinn answered shyly. She hadn't really realized that in 4 months, she would help bring a baby girl into the world. It moved her and scared the crap out of her at the same time.

"You can't be more than 16", Mrs. Weisz stated, now making direct eye contact with Quinn. When she said this, Quinn couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself once again. "You know", Mrs. Weisz stated bringing Quinn's attention back to the small woman, "I was about the same age as you when I was pregnant with a baby boy".

Quinn was stunned. Considering her and Mrs. Weisz never held a conversation, the only things she knew about her was what the doctors felt was important information to sit. Quinn noticed a bench and stopped right in front of it. "Would you like to sit down Mrs. Weisz?" Quinn asked sweetly. There were so many questions going through her head that she had to ask.

Mrs. Weisz smiled softly. "Quinn, call me Rosie". They sat down together on the bench. The first couple of minutes they sat in a silence that was very awkward for Quinn. She was relieved when Rosie spoke up.

"Have you thought what you are going to do?" she asked.

Quinn nodded slowly. "Yes I have. But I still haven't made a decision. My friends want me to keep it, but I don't know if I can", she opened up. It felt good to talk to someone who had been through this before. Rachel and Puck were great support, but they didn't understand.

Rosie just smiled. "You know having a child is one of the most joyous moments in your life", she said with a bright smile.

Quinn couldn't help but smile back. She wanted to know more about this woman. She decided to change the topic from her to Rosie. She thought the best way was to ask about her child. "So how is your son?" she asked cheerfully.

Rosie's face dropped at this question and Quinn didn't know why. Well, she didn't know why until Rosie's next statement.

"I don't know", she said sadly, "The last time I saw him was when his parents took him with them". Quinn automatically felt bad for her question. But before she got the chance to apologized, Rosie spoke up again. "I decided that I couldn't take care of him at such a young age. So I looked into adoption. I found a wonderful couple. They reminded me of my parents. I knew those were the people I wanted my son to grow up with. But the only way they wanted the adoption was closed. I wanted my baby to have wonderful parents so badly I agreed". She paused for a moment to pull something out of her pocket. "This is the only picture I have of him". She handed the photo to Quinn. The edges were worn and it had many creases in it, most likely from the multiple times Rosie had looked at it.

"They were gracious enough to send with this photo of him at his third birthday party along with a letter that said they changed their minds. They said they wouldn't mind if I visited Cole every once in awhile. Te only problem was that they moved to California when Cole was 1". With every second that passed, Rosie's eyes filled with more and more tears. Quinn felt her heart breaking at Rosie's emotional story.

"I decided that I couldn't do it. I couldn't just see him once a year, or less. So I told them thanks, but we had agreed on a closed adoption. I have 2 daughters, Kassie and Brenda. But I'll never stop wondering what it would be like to have son". With that Rosie broke down. Quinn reached over and hugged her as tightly as she possibly could without breaking the older woman. She was crying silent tears.

When Quinn released Rosie she smiled down at her elder. "Thank you for sharing that with me", she said wiping her tears.

Rosie smiled a tired smile back at her. "You are a beautiful girl Quinn. I have no doubt that whatever decision you make, it will be the right one".

When the got back to Rosie's room after their walk, Quinn gave her one last hug before clocking out, getting in her car, and going to the Berry's.

When she got there, she called Puck and had him come over. When he got there she told both him and Rachel that she had made her decision. She was keeping their baby girl.

**So? What'd you think? I hope it was good. I had no clue how far along Quinn is supposed to be. I take Child Development and my book said you start showing around 4 ½ months normally so I want off of that. Please, please, please review! I feed off reviews!**


End file.
